gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (Novel)
Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory is a novel based on the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory written by Hiroshi Yamaguchi and illustrated by Toshihiro Kawamoto and published by Kadokawa Shoten in 1992. Story Universal Century 0083: Zeon Intelligence has identified a prototype Gundam designed for nuclear attack under development by Anaheim Electronics. A former Zeon ace and a small band of Principality soldiers are dispatched to Earth to capture the Gundam as part of Operation Stardust. When the Zeon successfully make off with the prototype the Earth Federation assigns the mobile suit carrier Albion to locate and recover the missing unit. When the stolen Gundam fires at the space fortress Solomon (now occupied by the Federation Forces under the name of Konpei Island) the Federation Space Force suffers a catastrophic loss; as the Federation regroups, they learn that the Zeon have captured a space colony, Side 7, ostensibly with the objective of colliding it with the moon. When the colony's course is unexpectedly changed toward Earth, the true objective of Operation Stardust is revealed. Characters Earth Federation Forces *Kou Uraki - 19-year-old test pilot who gets caught up in Operation Stardust. *Chuck Keith - Kou's close friend and fellow test pilot. *South Burning - A senior pilot at the Torrington Base and mentor of Uraki. *Eiphar Synapse - Commander of the Albion, he is charged with recapturing the prototype Gundams. *Alpha A. Bate - One of three veteran pilots assigned to the Albion after the assault on Torrington Base. *Bernard Monsha - Another pilot assigned to the Albion after the assault on Torrington Base. *Chap Adel - The third veteran pilot assigned to the Albion after the assault on Torrington Base. *Mora Boscht - Chief of maintenance aboard the Albion. *Akram Harida - The Albion's navigator. *Ivan Paserov - The Albion's helmsman. *Jacqueline Simone - A bridge officer on the Albion. *Peter Scott - A bridge officer on the Albion. *William Morris - The Albion's communications officer. *John Kowen - the EFF General who initiates the Gundam Development Project. *Alloys Mozley *Dick Allen *Raban Karcs *Kalent *Green Wyatt *Hawkins Marnery *Gene Coliny *Jamitov Hymen *Bask Om *Nakohha Nakato *Y. Bicock Zeon Remnants *Anavel Gato - A famous pilot from the One Year War, he steals the GP02A as part of Operation Stardust. *Aiguille Delaz - Commander of the Delaz Fleet and mastermind of Operation Stardust. *Cima Garahau - Former commander of Zeon's Marine Amphibious Unit (M.A.U.). Recruited by Aiguille Delaz as integral part of Delaz Fleet and Operation Stardust. *Bily Glardle *Adamski *Bob *Gaily *Karius Otto *Bergman *Deatroaf Kocsel *Kult *Wolfgang Waal *Neuen Bitter *Haman Karn *Horst Harness *Yuri Hasler Anaheim Electronics *Nina Purpleton - A member of the Gundam Development Project and head engineer of GP01 and GP02A. *Kurena Hacksell *Lucette Audevie *Nick Orville *O’Sullivan *Poral Guilish Von Braun *Kelley Layzner *Latuera Chapra *Peter Purpleton *Joshua Purpleton Gallery 18661334.jpg 18733008.jpg Stardust Memory Novel 000.jpg Stardust Memory Novel 001.jpg Stardust Memory Novel 041.jpg Stardust Memory Novel 042.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 014.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 014.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 002.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 003.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 004.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 017.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 037.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 061.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 085.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 103.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 131.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 149.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 179.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 209.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V1 247.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 002.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 003.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 004.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 023.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 065.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 081.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 107.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 125.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 151.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 179.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 213.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 239.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V2 259.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 002.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 003.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 004.jpg Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 035.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 067.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 087.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 111.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 139.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 171.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 203.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 231.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 255.png Gundam 0083 Novel RAW V3 295.png Trivia Editions *Vol. 1 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: ISBN 978-4-04-413101-5-C0193 *Vol. 2 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: ISBN 978-4-04-413101-2 *Vol. 3 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: ISBN 978-4-04-413103-6 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=199999413101 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/novel/83.htm Category:Novels